Pokemon Black and White: Grey Light Revolution
by CainLimbo
Summary: Betrayal is at every corner. Mysteries and battles to be solved and won are all over Unova and the seemly peaceful Team Plasma is no longer so pacifistic. The world is no longer like how Touko remembers it. Read as Touko begins with a simple to dream to win the league turn into one of the most dangerous adventures. Better summary inside the book. Black and White Novelization.


**Touko always wanted to be the pokemon champion and cannot wait until her sixteenth birthday where she and her friends will be getting pokemon to start their journey. The seemingly peaceful day becomes a nightmare when an explosion sets off in the lab and causes our hero to follow a path of love, adventure and danger. The simple days before are now mere dreams and the future forces Touko to make decisions that could change the world as we know it.**

Hello guys! Now before the hate settles in... NEW fanfic! So be happy! It is just Pokémon Black and White, but with my own story so it will definitely be fun. I will update the other stories but this one seems to show some promise. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews.

Touko Pov.

I woke up to the sound of the chirping Pidoves and I stretched up arms and rubbed my eyes. The bright sunlight illuminated the room, showing my great interest in Pokémon. Pokémon wallpapers, books, laptop and even my bed was based off Pokémon.

Then I looked at my clock and jumped up. "12 o'clock! Oh no, I am late for my first Pokémon!" I thought as I changed my clothes. I slid down the rails of our stairs and took an apple from the fridge and was about to go out before a hand grabbed me. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said as I turned around. My mom stood before me and said "What are you talking about? I called you around 20 times. Were you up watching Pokémon matches again?" I looked at her and took the bag she had prepared for me and ran out the door, desperately trying to escape my mother's wrath.

As I rushed towards the lab, I saw a tall, slender young boy with very pale skin, black eyes, and jet-black hair with a small tuft that sticks up from the top of his head along with a blue coat and a white shirt with an orange Y-shaped pattern, a black belt with a silver clasp, black dress pants, and blue shoes. He was sporting his new spectacles with orange rims.

"Hey Cheren!" I shouted as I got nearer. Cheren looked at me with an exasperated look. "Really Touko? Late on the day we get Pokémon? That is just sad." I looked at him briefly before I started punching his shoulder. "Why are you such a meanie, Cheren?" I shouted and Cheren backed away in pain.

Cheren pulled up his hands in surrender. "The professor said that we needed to wait for everyone before coming in." I nodded and looked around the area. Cheren looked at me and said "Hey? You mind going and checking on Bianca? Her father doesn't really like me when I go to their house." I nodded knowingly. After about 50 door slams to the face from Bianca's father, Cheren understood that he was not wanted.

As I walked down the sun lit road I saw a hooded figure walking out of Route 1 and to the direction of the lab. As weird as it was, I knew that Cheren could handle anything that happens there.

As I reached Bianca's house, I heard shouting. As I knocked on the door, I saw the window shift before Bianca's father opened the door with a wide smile. I guess he was happy it wasn't Cheren. I entered the house and saw Bianca. She was always pretty. She has short blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit of a green beret with a horizontal white stripe, a long white dress, an orange V-neck tank-top over the dress, orange stockings, and flat yellow ballet pumps.

"Hey Bianca! Cheren is waiting for us at the lab!" I said as I walked towards her. Her father then appeared in front of me and said "Bianca won't be going to such a place! She is staying here and that is final!"

I looked at Bianca and mouthed the words "run in three". I looked back her father and starting to count loudly. "Three... two... ONE!" I turned and ran and Bianca was following me closely. As I opened the door, she ran out first. We were both laughing as we saw her father raging outside the house. I was happy. I had one of my best friends with me, doing things that would us get into trouble later. We were going to get our first Pokémon with our other best friend and we could all go on a journey together. Picture perfect.

Then it happened.

An explosion went off near the lab. Cheren. That was the first thought I had. I ran towards the lab full speed. When I arrived there, the crimson flames had already engulfed the lab and the smoke mixed with the debris and ash. I looked around and spotted Cheren coming out the flames with Professor Juniper on his back and holding a briefcase.

I ran towards them and out of the flames, then I saw the hooded figure, emerging from the smoke and ash reaching for Cheren. I shouted "Cheren! Behind you!" Cheren turned around to see him and jumped back, but stumbled in the process.

Cheren looked at me and threw the briefcase at me. "There are some Pokémon in there! Use one to fight against this guy!" I reached for the case and caught it. Opening it quickly I threw the first thing I found. As the red light flashed from the pokeball onto the ground. A quadruped, pig-like Pokémon that is primarily orange came out. It had oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head was dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. He had short legs, and its front feet were dark brown. A dark brown band covered its lower back and rear. Its curly tail was tipped with a ruddy pink sphere.

It shouted out "TEPIG!" and I nodded now knowing his name or she. I pointed at the hooded figure who was now staring at me through his mask. Guessing it was a fire type I shouted "Tepig! Use Ember!" Tepig nodded and from his snout he shot forth a blazing trail of embers. The man just swiped at the embers and they froze, but some managed to hit him and he jumped back.

Bianca soon caught up and saw what was happening. She saw what I was doing and looked at the briefcase and its contents. She ran and threw another pokeball from the case. A bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a slender build came out. Most of its body was green with a cream underside. A yellow stripe ran down the length of its back and tail, and it had yellow markings around its large eyes. Two curved yellow structures that resembled leaves or small wings protrude from its shoulders and bent backwards. Its slender arms had three fingers, while its tiny feet had no digits whatsoever. It had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

It shouted "SNIVY!" Bianca seemed to want to cheer, but even she could understand this wasn't the time. She could see it was a grass type and used the only grass type move she knew. "Snivy! Use Vine Whip, rapid strike!

The Snivy jumped into the air and from its back two vines shot towards the man. He jumped away from his spot immediately. The area where he had just been standing was now a pile of rubble. I ordered Tepig to fire another Ember and this time there were twice as much embers as before. He flexed his fingers and snapped his palm. The air around the embers became cold and icy and the embers became dull as they went out in a flash.

Cheren stood up from his spot and landed a solid kick in the man's stomach. Cheren jumped back and took the last pokeball in the briefcase and threw it into the air. From the pokeball a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon came out. It had a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Its eyes were dark and its dark orange nose was shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks, and two pointed teeth could be seen when it opened its mouth. The light blue fur on its body formed bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms were white and rounded, while its feet were dark blue with three toes each. It also possessed a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carried a pale yellow seashell on its belly.

"OSHAWOTT!" It shouted as it landed gracefully. Cheren seemed to know all its moves already and pointed towards the man. "Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" The otter samurai let loose a high pressure stream of water towards the man.

Again the man merely flexed his fingers and the water froze. Cheren looked at the man carefully and nodded. "Guys! We have to work together to fight this guy!" Bianca and I nodded and sent our Pokémon in a formation.

"Oshawott! Use Water Gun again!" Cheren shouted, I then shouted "Use Ember and hit the Water Gun in front of the guy!" Our Pokémon both shot their respective attacks right in front of the hooded man. Steam erupted from the area and it effectively blocked the man's vision.

"Okay! Snivy use Razor Leaf!" Bianca shouted and her Snivy shot a barrage of leaves towards the cloud of steam. I could hear the leaves making contact with the man and a grunt of pain. Then the air around the man started freeze and condense. The steam slowly started to form ice shards and when all the steam had disappeared the man was standing there with cuts over his coat and at least dozens of ice shards floating above him.

The man raised his hand at us and flexed his fingers. Suddenly, the shards flew towards us at a rapid speed. "Tepig! Use Ember!" Tepig nodded and jumped and from his snout shot forth a flurry of embers and struck the ice shards head on. Although the ember was strong the ice shards pierced through the flames.

The shards were then suddenly stopped by a wave of flames. I looked around and saw a figure in the sky. I shielded my eyes from the blaze that surrounded the Pokémon. The figure on top of the blinding Pokémon jumped down and landed before us.

Cheren gasped when he saw the figure. It was a tall, powerfully-built man with long flaming red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, tan skin, and dark eyes. His hair resembled the feathery headdress of a Native American Chief. He also wore an outfit that was similar to the garb of a Native American: tan cloak-like vestments with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle. He wore white pants with ragged ends, and black sandals on his feet. He sported a necklace of six Pokeball.

"What is Unova's strongest trainer here?" Cheren shouted. I looked at the man and recognized him. Alder Wildhorn. Alder looked at the hooded man and frowned. "What are you doing here?" He shouted at the man. I was surprised. Alder had always been known as a calm and collected man and seeing him like this was very weird.

The hooded man looked at the three of us and then at Alder. He raised his hand and flexed his palm at the ground and a sudden flurry of snow and ice blinded us. I could hear the sound of a pokeball opening and from the small snowstorm a black pulse fired towards Alder.

The blazing Pokémon from the sky flew down and shot a stream of heat to match the Dark Pulse. I could feel the intense heat of the conflict from here. Then I realized that there was no way we could be a help in a battle like this.

A shadow flew out of the ice cloud into the sky. "Druddigon! Follow him!" Alder shouted as he threw a pokeball. Alder jumped onto the Cave Pokémon and followed the hooded man who was riding on a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. It had a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounded its head. The main head was dark blue and had black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft.

I gasped "That is Hydreigon! It is known to be a violent, destructive Pokémon. It will attack anything that moves, determining it a foe. Its heads can consume anything. Watch out Mr. Wildhorn!" The Champion nodded. "Druddigon, use Outrage!" Alder commanded and the Cave Pokémon glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura. It charged towards the Brutal Pokémon and became to kick and punch it, well it would have if the latter dragon hadn't dodged with Double Team.

The hooded man said "My Pokémon are not in the condition to battle." He then jumped past Alder and I could see the man whisper something to Alder and it made Alder hesitate just long enough for the hooded man to return his Hydreigon and disappear into a storm of frost and ice.

I could see that Cheren and Bianca were unconscious and then it suddenly hit me how tired I felt and drifted into darkness. I awoke to the sound of beeping and looked around to see Bianca and Cheren talking to each other in hospital gowns. They saw I was awake they rushed up to me.

"Touko! Are you okay? I heard that you were the closest to the battleground!" asked a worried Cheren. I shook my head and said "I am okay! But more importantly what happened to the professor?" Cheren pointed his head to the bed next to me and found Prof. Juniper smiling and waving at me. It was then I noticed all the wires and needles sticking into her. "Oh my god… are you okay?" I said and Juniper just waved it off with a smile. "Oh, this is just them being a couple of wimps! I have gone through much worse!" She said and then suddenly Alder burst into the room and glared at Juniper. "Aurea! What happened to the Pokémon?" Juniper merely glared back and then sighed. She drew a deep breath and said "I don't know… the Pokémon were inside my lab and now it been demolished by god knows what and now the Pokémon might be dead too." Cheren, Bianca and I looked at each other and then looked back at the professor. "Professor? You wouldn't happen to be talking about these Pokémon, would you?" said Cheren as he took out the black suitcase from the underneath the bed.

Juniper gasped and smiled. "Cheren! Oh thank goodness you got it!" Cheren merely smiled and handed the case to her. She opened it up and smiled as she saw all three pokeballs in place. "These were the Pokémon I was going to hand to you today." Juniper said as she inspected the Pokémon. Alder then took the suitcase from her and said "These Pokémon are not yours to hand out, Aurea." Juniper glared at the Champion and sighed. Then Bianca questioned "Why don't we let the Pokémon choose?" All of us turned towards her. Alder huffed "Why would these Pokémon ever consider choosing you?" Bianca tilted her head and said "These were the Pokémon we used to fight against that hooded guy." Juniper's eyes widened and then smirked at Alder. "Well Mister Alder, if it weren't for these kids and their natural skills with Pokémon, you would have been a late to be the saving hero."

Alder glared at her before laughing. "Oh well, it is worth a try!" He said with a booming voice and let all the Pokémon out. The Pokémon cried their respectful names and then saw us. Snivy jumped into Bianca's arm and started to cuddle against her. Oshawott looked at Cheren and nodded before dutifully standing next to Cheren. Tepig looked at me and rushed to my side and rubbed against me playfully. Juniper looked at Alder and Alder sighed. "I guess these are your starters then. But I must tell you something." For once all of us were listening attentively.

"Those Pokémon that you have are abnormally strong. When they hatched they took on every other Pokémon in the same day care and won. Even dragon types could not take them down and also when trainers came to subdue them… their Pokémon were fainted in a blink of an eye." Alder said and I spared a look at the happy Tepig next to me.

"I sent the Pokémon here for Prof. Juniper to explain how they were so powerful." Finished Alder and looked at the Professor. Juniper sighed "All the data I had collect was destroyed in the lab. The only thing I could salvage were these." She took out three thin red rectangles from her back. She handed them to us. "Those are Pokedexes! They are a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to Trainers in the Pokémon world. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database, although it differs in how it acquires and presents information over the different media. However, they are also only given to a few Trainers at a time, generally to the ones that are felt to have exceptional potential and skill. There are different types of Pokédexes and each Pokédex is special to a specific region.

Pokédex entries typically describe a Pokémon in only two or three sentences. They may give background information on the habitat or activities of a Pokémon in the wild or other information on the Pokémon's history or anatomy. Pokédex entries also include height, weight, cry, footprint, location, other forms, and a picture of the Pokémon."

Juniper could see that only Cheren understood and explained again "The Pokédex is a handheld electronic encyclopedia device; one which is capable of recording and retaining information of the various Pokémon of the world. In order to accomplish Professor Oak's goal of a complete Pokémon database, the Pokédex is designed to find and record data on each Pokémon the Trainer meets. Pokémon are added to the Pokédex simply by encountering them in battle or, sometimes, by seeing a picture of the Pokémon. However, detailed entries are not recorded until the player catches the Pokémon, receives it as a prize in a competition or acquires it in a trade."

I nodded but saw that Bianca was still a bit troubled and thought to explain it a bit better later. Juniper smiled and said "That is all I can do to help you." We nodded and were about to leave before I stop and turned to Alder. "Sir Wildhorn? May I ask you a question?" I asked politely, not wanting to bring the man's bad side. "What is it, little girl?" He asked kindly and calmly. I hesitated before breathing deeply and asked "What did the hooded man say to you when he escaped?" Alder looked at me and sighed. He pointed to Bianca and Cheren and motioned them to sit down.

"Do any of you know the previous champion?" Alder asked as he sat on a nearby chair. Our little group shook our heads. We had been taught that the previous champion had disappeared long time ago after being beaten by Alder and that was all.

"The history books glorify my acts but actually I never beat the previous champion." Alder admitted. We drew in a breath of surprise. Cheren stood up. "How did you become champion then?" he shouted. Alder glared at Cheren and he sat down but not without his calm look fading fast.

"The previous champion was truly a prodigy, becoming champion at merely 12 years old and yet he disappeared the year he became champion. 4 years ago he went off and no one found him. Although he wasn't the youngest champion… that title goes to the Kanto champion, he was truly great beating down the Elite Four and my father at the Pokémon League. Anyway after his disappearance, the League had to put a champion to replace him and to avoid too many questions… we said that I beat him. You three are one of the few people that know about this and yet…" Alder paused.

"And what?" question Cheren. Alder's hand tightened and I could see sweat dripping off him. "That man knew… he knew about the fact that I wasn't the true champion. He whispered into my ear "You are no champion…" and I froze because of that."

I nodded and I could see that Alder did not want to be question more and motioned to Cheren and Bianca that we should get out. We bowed and thanked the Champion and the Professor for their time. And because of our parents we had to wait another week before we left on our journeys.

(6 days later, 23:59)

I snuck out through the window quietly. Cheren, Bianca and I decided to sneak out early so that our parents wouldn't get any second thoughts. I met up with them at the edge of town. The dark night hid our figures. This was it. Even in the shadows I could see the smiles on their faces and my smile was just as big. We took our first step into the tall grass and bathed in the feeling of freedom before we looked at each other and began traveling to the next town.

? Pov.

"What do we have here? A couple of kids leaving town? Well don't they look interesting?" I thought to myself on top of a tree with my binoculars. I could clearly see the pokemon they had, they had brought out their pokemon the moment they left the town. I grinned "This is too easy. I couldn't get the pokemon from lab and now they present themselves to me right here. Perfect.

I jumped to the next branch and pulled up my hood. This will be fun…

 _*Game Saving*_

 _-Compacting data—_

 _-Please wait—_

 _-10%-_

 _-30%-_

 _-70%-_

 _-100%-_

 _Save Complete!_

 _+Continue?_

 _ **(**_ _ **Yes**_ _ **)**_

 _No_

 _+New Game_

 _-Online Chat-_

 _CainLimbo: Hello? Anyone there?_

 _CainLimbo: So sorry for being so inactive!_

 _CainLimbo: If guys can guess who the mystery man is then write it on the review that you guys are totally going to do. Right?_

 _CainLimbo: I do have the chapter ready for the Vengance of the Lost Flame but I just want to make sure that there aren't too many mistakes. Also for those who have been PMing me about the Hardcase Ads thing on the first chapter… I can't do anything about it._

 _CainLimbo: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all information on pokemon and items were from Bulbapedia._

 _CainLimbo: Also if you guys want to be on this small chat thing then just send me the username that you guys want and also the questions you have! It does get lonely here._ _L_

 _CainLimbo: Also review on my mistakes and what I could do better also if guys want to name this chat something._

 _CainLimbo: See ya in the next chapter of Pokemon Black and White: Grey Light Revolution._

 _-CainLimbo has left the chat-_


End file.
